


Drift

by jkateel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkateel/pseuds/jkateel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vignettes from the Kirkwall Shatterdome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt on clari-clyde on Tumblr: Any character(s) you want in Pacific Rim universe. Not in chronological order.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett and Anders fail their drift test, and Anders explains what happened.

"When I was in Amaranthine and _Freedom’s Call_ fell, I rabbited in the Drift," Anders explains hesitantly, after their failed Drift session. Garrett, sitting beside him, wonders if Anders is going to explain what he  _saw_  when their minds joined. Anders swallows. “And I met…”

He trails off, and Garrett can almost put the picture together inside of his head.  _Something_ had been there, in the Drift. Something from the Fade — it was the Fade that made Drifting possible after all. But what? What had called to Garrett when their minds joined, that third presence that made them both rabbit and lose control of their Jaeger, Freedom’s Call?

Anders hesitates again and Garrett realizes then how exhausted he is. Then again, Anders has looked tired from the moment he arrived at the Shatterdome, coming from somewhere in the deep within the lyrium mines in Ferelden to the surface for the first time in five years. _Freedom’s Call,_ the Jaeger Garrett had rebuilt from the ground up, had called for another pilot, Garrett stepping in as one of the co-pilots. It made the most sense: his magic had been used to help build the machine, and she responded to him. But she had also wanted her former pilot back, and so Varric had pulled the strings needed to find Anders in the lyrium mines.

Anders who had lost his friend Karl in Amaranthine, in the Drift. And, Garrett knows, had brought something back with him while in the Fade.

He waits until Anders finds the words, and eventually he does. “When I rabbited in the Drift and entered the Fade, I met a spirit of Justice…”


	2. Sibling Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett teases the Jaeger _Malcolm's Honor's_ co-pilot, Carver.

“Is it just me,” Carver said, his voice coming over the control room loudspeaker. “Or do these things just get uglier and uglier.”

Garrett, standing beside a Jaeger monitoring station, agreed. The dragon — classified as _Andoral_ by Warden Intelligence — looked half-decomposed, its skin a mixture of red, black and rotten green. Half of its ribcage was exposed, and when it shook out its head and wings, chunks of flesh flew off. It looked like it was oozing blood and taint too, the rocks below the Deep Roads entrance stained crimson and black.

But as half-dead as Andoral looked, its power levels were off the chart. It might as well have been a walking lyrium reactor, Garrett thought. 

And all that stood in its way were Garrett's twin siblings and their Jaeger.

As terrifying as the Andoral was however, Carver had asked a good question, one Garrett _had_ to answer. He leaned in, glancing at the Jaeger technician for permission before opening up a comlink to _Malcolm’s Honor_. 

“I don’t know, Carver,” he drawled, smirking. “I still think your blotchy face is far more horrific.”

Over the loudspeakers, Carver let out a curse, and Garrett snickered.


End file.
